Eradication of the Species
by Kai-Lun-Mau
Summary: With the ship destroyed The will of Jorel seeks a new way to force Clarks compliance with his destiny
1. Eradication

Eradication of the Species  
  
by Kai Lun Mau  
  
Disclaimer: No I dont own them If you think i do i have a lovely piece of real estate on Liberty Island up for sale  
  
AN: Italics means it is the ship thinking  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Analysis: Kryptonian Planetary Core Threat to system hardware: High  
  
Clark gasped painfully as Lionel Luthors security case crumpled under his immense strength and the Kryptonite Key was exposed. His blood burned in his veins as he slowly felt himslef weakening, yet somehow by sheer force of will he held tightly to his only chance of defeating the ship.  
  
Steadying his hand, fighting off the nausea, he postioned the Key above the ships lock and dropped it falling back in exhaustion and his own need to distance himself from the poisonous rock  
  
ALERT: Ship systems compromised. The will of Jorel must be enforced. With a speed that would astound the system programmers of earth the ship scanned through it's memory core seeking a course of action to continue it's mission  
  
Course of Action Selected: Access code Jorel09156782.........Begin reactivation and lock onto these Coordinates  
  
Clark stared in awe as the ship slowly decayed from the Kryptonite like a cancer eating at the hull till suddenly it collapsed in on itself and impoled releasing a massive bolt of translucent energy into the sky and beyond beeming into space before it colapsed in on itself once more and exploded outwards Engulfing clark in a blinding flash  
  
In space the beam of energy traveled across the solar system leaving our galaxy behind to enter a third aiming for specific coordinates...A comet of blue ice that tumbled slowly through blackness of space and it struck burrowing though the comets surface deep into it's heart where a conscieness lay dormant awaiting a moment such as this....it's awakening...It's eyes opened and glowed red in the strange non light of the comet  
  
Instructions recieved...Proceed to the third planetary system from the Star Sol and Help the last son of Krypton to embrace his destiny  
  
The figured stared at his confines and with a simple exstenion of its will Red light exploded outwards from it reducing the Comet to microscopic particles and it floated in the void, Jet black hair moving as if in a breeze dressed in black Robes and silver emblem emblazing it's chest with a Kryptonian Pictogram carved into it spelling one word...Eradication  
  
TBC....  
  
An: I know its kinda short but please lemme know if ya think its worth continuing 


	2. Encounters of the Unwater Kind

An: What i know of the Eradicator comes from the Dc story line of the Death and life of Super Man so if it does seem ooc cut me some slack please.  
  
Eradication of the Species  
  
By Kai Lun Mau  
  
Chapter 2: Close Encounters of the Unwanted Kind  
  
Kalel sat at his table in the ViP section of Metopolis's hottest new club the Eternal Nights sipping his coffee. When he first arrived three months ago he was riddiculed for his choice of drink but after a few well placed strikes they learned he was not a man to be trifled with. Sure he could drink any Human under the table but what was the point if it meant a loss of control, because that was Kalel's true addiction...control  
  
Less than a month it took him to begin building his kingdom. Underground fighting was entertaining when you were new to the scene, especially when the bookies would list you at 100/1 odds. In less than a month he had climbed the ladder, winning fight after fight making each look like he had only just won till he arrived at the top.  
  
A satisfied smirk still formed on his lips at the thought of it...the circuits undefeated champion, the winner of 100 fights, defeated by a Kanas farm boy in less than 10 seconds. Needless to say the fat cat rich folks were less than happy at having lost several million on the outcome, but Kalel didn't care he walked away with nearly six hundred thousand dollars.  
  
What with helping Lana with the Talon, Kalel knew that that kind of money couldn't just be placed in a bank account...questions would be asked, so he felt he was lucky when he ran across this place.  
  
At the time the owner was in deep to Mob after borrowing two hundred thousand dollars from them to renovate and redesign his club, after six months he was to pay it back and couldn't. Needless to say the Mob enforcers were less than happy about this and were expressing their displeasure with the use of a hammer and a pair of brass knuckles. Seeing an opportunity Kalel intervened imbedding both goons in the wall and offered the owner a third option, that he would supply the money for the payoff and invest another two hundred thousand dollars into the project in return for a partnership in the club.  
  
And so Kalel found himself in the Vip lounge sipping his coffee watching the weak and foolish grind their bodies together.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Outside Eternal Nights  
  
Lana stood outside the club regretting her decsion more and more by the minute, how could she have let her friends talk her into this. Just in front of her in the line her friends Kelly and Melissa giggled and squealed as they moved closer to the doors  
  
"Oh my god!" Mel grabbed Lana's hand practically jumping on the spot. "This is sooooooo cool this is like, the hottest spot in Metropolis!"  
  
Inside Lana just tuned her rather excitable friend out and started to think back over the last three months and how things had changed for the worse, first Clark leaving then Chloes betrayal, she shook her head, how could she even think of spying on the Kents for Lionel Luthor, then the report that Lex's plane had crashed, it just proved to much, after a month of dealing with Uber bitch Chloe she called her aunt and asked if she come live with her. Needless to say Dean was less than thrilled and Nell had done like he wanted and told her there wasn't enough room, but that she would help Lana find a small apartment nearbye. Finding a general manager to run the Talon for her as she was going to be to far away to work everyday she packed up her things bitch slapped chloe into next week and headed for her new life in metropolis.  
  
That was how she met Mel and Kelly her neighbours, they had helped her move in and help make the transition from small town to big city so much easier, but still she had no idea how the pair of them had managed to talk her into this.  
  
*****************  
  
`Ok this offically sucks` Lana thought to herself, here she was supposed to be enjoying herself and all she could think about was that she wasn't here with him, god damn him for doing this to her, how was it possible to fall in love so deep that when you lose that person you lose yourself as well.  
  
"Can i buy you a drink."  
  
Lana turned slightly glancing at the guy who stood at her back. "No thanks i don't drink."  
  
"Come on, what harms one drink gonna do." The guy flashed her a confident grin. "And maybe we could hook up."  
  
Lana's eyes bulged as she felt his hand glide across her ass and she slapped him...hard  
  
"B*tch!" The guy shoved her against the bar and raised his arm to slap her when a vise like grip closed around his arm. The blood drained from his face as the pain of his wrist bones grinding together shot up his arm.  
  
"We do not hit women...leave before I make you leave."  
  
Nodding the guy scrambled away from the bar heading out of the club.  
  
"Are you ok Miss?" Kalel gently took her elbow in his hand turning her to face him.  
  
*******************  
  
The Eradicator stood in the immense cold his crimson gaze locked onto the frozen landscape.  
  
Planetary Postion:.....Confirmed....Planets Northern Polar Ice Cap  
  
Initiate Phase 1 of Prime directive: Begin Reconstruction of Kryptonian Hall of Justice  
  
Prepare for the coming of the last son  
  
And with the commands the last monument to a dead society was raised once again.  
  
TBC... 


	3. Unexpected revalations

Lana's world seemed to slow down as she heard her would be savior speak. `Get a grip girl your hallucenating, its not him, it can't be him`. To often she thought she heard his voice, saw him out of the corner of her eye.  
  
As she felt his hand gently close around her elbow and the familiar spark she gasped spinning around to face him. "Clark..."  
  
**********  
  
Kalel stood there like a deer in the head lights of a Mack truck knowing that disaster was about to strike and he couldn't move. Even with the ring there was just somethings he couldn't leave behind, and the main one was standing right in front of him staring up at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Lan....." He never got the chance to finish as her full force slap caught him across the face.  
  
*********  
  
Tears spilled down her cheeks, her hand cradled against her stomach, it had been like slapping a brick wall. "You bastard, three months Clark and not a word, not a phone call, nothing, do you have any idea how much your parents miss you, how much i missed you, and i find you here at a goddamn night club." She promised herself she wouldn't cry but as she stood there watching his seagreen eyes looking for an apollogy, an explanation she felt her tears slowly trickle down her face. "Why are you here Clark, whats going on, why did you leave me?"  
  
*********  
  
"Yeah...I missed you too Lana." Kalel just stood there staring into those chocolate eyes of hers feeling a familar ache inside himself at the pain he saw there in her gaze. `No Clark Kent is dead I am Kalel now I wont let this bother me.` Absently he reached up rubbing the cheek where she struck him, not from any kind of pain, but from a familiar spark of electricity that always happened when the pair touched.  
  
"I told you that day Lana, I had to leave, I had to keep you all safe, and don't lie to me about my mom and dad Lana, I saw how he looked at me when he found out my mom had lost the baby, I'm not going back to Smallville, I'm building a new life here, away from Lionel Luthor, away from the Meterors, so I'm asking you, don't tell anyone you saw me, it's best if everyone thinks Clark Kent is dead."  
  
He leaned forward before she could react catching her lips in a soft gentle kiss that spoke of longing and pain and goodbye. "Goodbye Miss Lang." With that he walked away from her heading for the Clubs exit.  
  
*********  
  
Lana stood there at the bar for a few moments her eyes closed, the feel of his lips on hers again after so long was mind blowing, slowly though the real world broke through the pink haze that clouded her mind `Goodbye Miss Lang?` She turned grabbing her Purse and ran across the dance floor after his retreating form. After three months of hurt, worry and pain there was no way he was going to run out on her again. She slammed into the Exit door barreling it open.  
  
"Hold it right there Clark Kent, I let you run away before not going to let it happen again understand?" She grabbed his sleeve trying to turn him to face her. "No more bullshit Clark you are going to tell me whats wrong with you."  
  
*********  
  
As the pair stood there on the sidewalk staring at each other an Italien voice broke apart the moment. "Yo Mr K Bruno sends his regards!"  
  
Kalel turned to the source of the voice and swore as he saw two men standing there armed with two Uzi's who opened fire, a deadly hail of bullets coiming towards him and Lana. Without thinking he grabbed her pulling her tight against his chest trying to shield her body as Bullet after Bullet slammed into his back. After nearly a minute of continuous fire the guns ran dry and the two gunmen jumped into their Sedan and with a squeal of tires drove off. "Lana!" He pushed her to arms length letting his eyes trace her body looking for any sign of injury. "Are you hurt, were you hit anywhere?"  
  
*********  
  
Lana just stood there in shock "Wha....How?" She yanked herself out of his grasp stepping back a few feet. "You should be dead!" She yelled hystericly. "They shot you, they shot you and your still standing!" She stared at him tears running down her cheeks. "God I thought we were going to die Clark, please, please tell me whats going on?"  
  
*********  
  
Kalel sighed. "Guess I owe you an explanation Lana, time you learned about the real me."  
  
TBC.... 


	4. The Truth, the whole truth and nothing b...

Chapter 4:  
  
The Truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth.  
  
"You're a what!!!" Lana stared at her long time friend and started laughing  
  
so hard tears rolled down her face. It was all just too much, first finding  
  
him then the two hit-men and then Clark somehow surviving the attack, her  
  
fragile emotional state just cracked and soon the laughter turned to tears  
  
before turning once more to laughter  
  
*********  
  
Kalel sat back on his couch watching  
  
as Lana burst into hysterics a slight frown on his face. Her mood swings  
  
causing the small part of him that was still Clark Kent to worry "I told you  
  
Lana I'm an Alien." He figured it would be easier to take her upstairs to his apartment above  
  
the Club and give her his explanation in private in a location where he could control events.  
  
*********  
  
"Right, my best friend, Smallville's biggest boy scout, is from outer  
  
space!" She giggled as she paced back and forth. "Well that would explain  
  
your dress sense, plaid must be all the rage on your planet."  
  
"Lana..."  
  
"No!...You don't get to Lana me Clark Kent!" She waved a finger  
  
threateningly in his face. "All this time you've lied to me...you lied to me  
  
Clark, and that hurts worse than you leaving me behind that day." She looked  
  
at him, no more laughter, no more tears just a profound look of Loss. "You  
  
were right, the Clark Kent I knew and loved was a lie after all."  
  
*********  
  
Kalel sat there a semi stunned expression his only response as he watched  
  
Lana Lang disappear from his life. Inside of him the small part of him he was trying desperately to bury was slowly fighting its way free using the one thing even Kalel could not defeat...Love.  
  
"No....no your not walking out of my life!"  
  
Lana flinched as he suddenly appeared in front of her blocking the stairs  
  
down.  
  
"Yes I lied about myself. I had no choice, Ma an Pa Kent decided I had to  
  
hide who I am, what I can do, but the one thing that I never ever lied about  
  
was my feelings for you." He reaches up slowly his finger tips lightly  
  
touching her cheek his heart breaking as she flinched pulling back for a  
  
breath moment. "I love you Lana Lang, I have since we were five years old."  
  
*********  
  
Lana struggled with the torrent of emotion that flowed through her at the  
  
one moment, after three months of thinking she would never hear him say  
  
those words again she melted, leaning into his touch, craving it almost. "I  
  
missed you so much..." All was forgotten in that brief moment when Kalel  
  
claimed Lana's lips as his own. She moaned as the passionate kiss shot  
  
through her body leaving a trail of molten fire through her nerves as she  
  
pressed her body against his.  
  
*********  
  
Kalel's mind exploded with the kiss, the feel of her small body pressed  
  
against his was exciting, her fingers tips lightly stroking his stomach  
  
through his shirt arousing, but the kiss, her tongue dancing with his was too  
  
much, it was sensory overload and Kalel's mind just shut down as he pulled  
  
her tighter against him. Finally it was the need for oxygen that broke the  
  
pair apart, his strong arms circling her small frame protectively,  
  
possessively even. "I never lied about loving you Lana."  
  
*********  
  
Lana nestled against his chest her small arm circling his was wrapping him  
  
in a tight embrace, in her mind her emotions raged, anger hurt confusion  
  
but above all others...Love. She knew she was trapped she loved him to much  
  
to let him out of her life for a second time. "I want the truth Clark, all of it."  
  
*********  
  
Somewhere at the north pole, an ancient relic to a lost civilization was  
  
being completed. In it's heart stood the Eradicator it's crimson eyes  
  
focused upon a bank of monitors.  
  
"Hall Sentinels. Begin accessing all planetary system files.  
  
At his back a mechanoid appeared floating off the ground its voice a hollow  
  
metallic buzz  
  
Specify Search Parameters:....  
  
The Eradicators face looked thoughtful for a brief moment. Search parameters  
  
as follows. Super human feats. Breaching of atmosphere by Krypton planetary  
  
fragments. Time Frame:...17 Solar years past. Begin search.  
  
"This Unit will comply." The Mechanoid faded out and within a few moments on  
  
the monitors floating above the Eradicator blazed to life.  
  
I will locate you Son of Jorel and you will succumb to your destiny.  
  
_________________________________________________________________ 


	5. Sweet dreams and Rude awakenings

Chapter 5:  
  
Sweet Dreams and Rude Awakenings  
  
4: 00  
  
Lana glared at the neon alarm clock as the numbers flashed on and off repeatedly, she had been home for three hours. Three hours since Clark had shared his secret with her and sleep just would not come, her mind was a whirl with the information she had learned. Clark Kent International man of mystery...replaced by this cocky Space man, and he wasn't her Clark Kent, his kisses felt different, his touch, it was Clark...but at the same time it wasn't. what she really needed was someone to talk to, but she couldn't without letting people know that Clark was here in Metropolis, so she was stuck dealing with this all alone and it was driving her nuts.  
  
"Damn it, what am I supposed do!" She groaned in frustration pulling her pillow from behind her head and pressed it over her face and screamed into it.  
  
*********  
  
It was a very tired and overly cranky Lana Lang that turned up at school the next morning and made her way into the illustrious office of Metropolis highs school paper. Knocking on the door to the editors office she stepped inside smiling at her Friend.  
  
"Morning Lana you got that article on the Remy Zero concert for me?"  
  
Lana sighed as she flopped down on the chair facing her friend. "Yeah Jody here you go already for print." She reached into her backpack and pulled out a CD-R and placed it into the drive.  
  
Jody quickly scanned the article before she suddenly started laughing. "You managed to get an interview with the band?"  
  
Lana chuckled slightly. "Yeah Lois Lane strikes again and gets another Scoop for our Illustrious Paper."  
  
Jody shook her head. "What is it with you, I just don't understand why you won't just use your real name?"  
  
Lana just shook her head. "No, to too many people I'm still the fairy princess from Kansas's worst natural diasaster, when I left Smallville I wanted to leave that image of me behind, leave it all behind, leave who i was behind." Sighing she leaned back on her seat and rubbed her eyes tiredly.  
  
"Are you ok Lana you don't look so hot this morning?" Jody watched her friend a slight look of worrying creasing her features  
  
"Sorry Jody alot on my mind this morning."  
  
"Oh really, so whats his name?" Jody chuckled at the look on Lana's face. "Yeah well, thats complicated, he's one of the things i tried to leave back in Smallville."  
  
"Ooh...bad break up?."  
  
Lana shook her head sadly. "No...no break up, look Jody I'd rather not talk about this right now, look my class is about to start I'll catch you at lunch ok."  
  
*********  
  
And this was how Lana found herself sitting behind her desk her head resting on the smooth surface thinking that Math first thing on a Monday morning should be made illegal when her teachers voice cut through the monotomy and open her eyes if at least not lift up her head.  
  
"Good morning Class it seems we have a new student joining us this morning, Class this is Kal Ells." Looking around the class the teacher noted an empty table up the back. "Why don't you take that seat up the back there."  
  
"Hi Kal Ells nice to meet you."  
  
Finally the scrape of a chair being pulled out next to Lana made her sit up to greet her new class member. "Hi I'm Lana Lang." And nearly fell out of her seat As Clark Kent sat there grinning at her. 


End file.
